<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Memories by HalflingRanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225459">Forgotten Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger'>HalflingRanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sam Winchester, Short One Shot, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches, it's always witches. Dean's been cursed. Sam's stressed. Cas is nowhere to be found. And Bobby's just done with all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He woke up in the in the impala, and that didn’t jog anything, and I already tried his amulet,” Sam says. “What else can we try, Bobby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have ya been able to get a hold of Cas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’ve tried praying, texting, and calling. No response.” Sam sighs. “Don’t get me wrong I'm worried about him, too, but right now, Dean is my main focus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, boy, I know, Dean’s what matters at the moment, was only asking to know the full situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Bobby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, have you tried showing him his gun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bobby, are you suggesting I give an amnesiac a gun?” Sam says incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not, what are thinking boy, just show it to him, don’t give it to him.” Bobby rolls his eyes even though he knows Sam won’t see it. “And if that don’t work, bring him out here to my house, and we’ll see if that jogs something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll do that. See you soon.” With that, Sam hangs up. “Witches.” He groans aloud in frustration. “Why is it always witches?” He shakes his head and starts to pack up since he figures that the gun thing isn’t gonna work. When he’s done, he goes over to where Dean is sitting watching cartoons on TV. “Hey, Dean, yes, you, we’re gonna be leaving soon, but before we go, I want you to look at something, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean nods. Sam takes the gun and holds out flat on his palm in a way that allows Dean to examine it without picking it up. Nothing. No recognition, like he figured, but it’s still disappointing. He pulls the gun back and puts it away. Once the bags are in the car, he comes back inside for Dean. “Alright, time to go.” He leads Dean out to the impala and makes sure he is comfortable in the passenger seat. Sam gets into the driver's seat, starts the car, and starts the drive to Bobby’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive takes a few hours, during which Sam had tried praying to Cas again and had even resorted to trying to get to Dean to do it, with no luck. When they finally arrive at Bobby’s house, he is ready with a couple of items that have the same effect has the gun had. Sam sighs in frustration. He tries calling Cas again and gets the voicemail, “I don’t understand, why must I say my name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beep.  “Dammit, Cas, where are you? Dean needs your help. Why aren’t you picking up? I hope nothing’s happened to you and that you’re okay. We need your help. Call me when you get this.” Click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beep. “Cas, dammit, it’s been a week. Where are you? I need you to call me back.” Click.</p>
<p>Beep. “C’mon Cas, it’s been almost two weeks. We still need your help. Call back, please.” Click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beep. “Cas, it’s been a month, we’ve tried everything we can think of and more. We, … Dean needs you. All he wants to do is watch cartoons, eat pie, and ignore us. Please, Cas, call us back.” Click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beep. “Two months, Cas, two long months.” Click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve been at Bobby’s, and there has been no change in Dean and no response from Cas. Sam and Bobby have been digging through the books at the house and the local library with no luck. Bobby had called all of his contacts, and all the responses had been negative. After two months, when Sam is taking a break and is going to take a nap when there’s a knock at the door. Sam and Bobby look at each, and then over at Dean who is happily watching cartoons in the corner. Bobby sighs and gets up to answer the door. Sam hears “Cas?” and then the man is bursting into the followed closely by Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas, where have you been?” Cas ignores Sam in favor of heading towards Dean. When he gets to the couch, he sits down. “Dean?” He whispers gruffly. “Look at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean looks away from the cartoon and stares into Cas's eyes. They sit staring for a few minutes before Dean turns back to watching his cartoons. Sam and Bobby having been watching the exchange closely and their hopes rising despite themselves, groan dejectedly. Cas, however, tries again. This time when Dean makes eye contact, Cas leans forward and places a soft, chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. As Cas starts to pull back, Dean seems to wake up from a trance and chases after Cas’ lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I am very happy for you both, I do want to be absolutely certain that his memories are back, so could you, um, stop kissing for a sec?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean jumps a little. “Woah, hey, Sammy, how long you been there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whole time. Anyway, are you back? Feeling like yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, yeah, all better, but what happened exactly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you got hit by a witch’s curse which caused you to either reverted mentally to a younger age or had amnesia, still not entirely sure, then for about the last two months, Bobby and I have been trying to figure out a cure and also trying to get a hold of Cas. Which brings me to my next question, where the hell have you been, Cas? And where the hell is your phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas startles a little at being addressed. “My phone was destroyed two months ago, and I have not yet gotten a new one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?” asks Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas looks sheepish. “I do not know how to go about acquiring a new one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean opens his mouth to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, but where have you been?” Sam interrupts impatiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas looks down. “I was captured by a couple demons in Florida, and recently my powers have been, as you would say, on the fritz. It took me longer than it should’ve to escape. I am deeply sorry that I was unable to get here sooner. I came as soon as I could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Cas, I’ve been stressed, I was taking it out on you, and I shouldn’t have. I really am sorry. I’ll leave you two alone now.” As Sam leaves, he decides it’s time for that nap, before he hears anything he’ll never be able to erase.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>